


Where am I?

by Festus



Series: If I Had A Dollar For Everytime I Make An AU With A Different Summoner I'd Be Rich [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Angst, Depression, F/M, He has no name though, Hunter's POV, Kiran might give him one, OC Hunter - Freeform, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: Is this another dream that I have been pulled into? Another endless pool of blood will come from my blade, as I lay here, in this unfamiliar world. Will it? The thought makes me shiver, and I dug my hand into my pocket to grasp the one thing that reminds me of my last, tiny sliver of humanity. That damn ribbon. The one that reminded me of that one little girl I just couldn't save...





	Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I am productively writing solely because I am in pain, so have this thing that absolutely no one has asked for.

The feeling of the cold blood of beasts against my skin was one I did not hold dear to me. Again, another fell to my axe. Again, the sound of a body hitting the ground filled my ears, and I felt no sympathy at the sound. I could feel the beast-hood nipping at my heals - not the physical parts, only the mentality. But that was already too much, and I feared the day it would completely consume me, turn me into what I was hunting. I take a moment to just breathe, here in the depths of Hypogean Gaol. Though I was quick to learn from that mistake.

 

I felt it grab me from behind - damn Eye Collector. Its claws covered my eyes, trying so hard to gauge them out, but I kept them closed as I aimed my blade backwards to stab it endlessly, until it too, fell over dead. I need a break. I need to retreat to the dream. Just a little further, and I'd be at the next lamp... So with that determination, I went on, leisurely walking, though with my guard up of course.

 

...It felt like ages, of course, until I finally made it to the lamp. The Messengers that hung by there had prayed on until they saw me again, and I gave them a quick wave. I then went through the usual procedure; got down on one knee and reached my hand out to the lamp. The familiar sensation of disappearing had come over me...

 

* * *

  
  
When the familiar hum of reappearing somewhere came, I heard voices. They were foreign, but I could understand what was being said; "This is a Hero we've never seen before," and "He looks so menacing and big!" I was greatly confused. When I opened my eyes, there was sunlight... Sunlight. That could not be, the night of the Hunt was not over... Was it? I shook my head, pulling down the hood that covered face to get a better view of things, and that was when I noticed a party of four in front of me.

 

But then my gaze began to wander. I was unable to completely focus, I felt so light-headed. My heart was pounding... Or, was it? _Did I still have a heart?_ I heard something clanging against the ground, causing me to look down. My axe. I dropped it. "...Are you alright?" I heard a light voice call out to me, causing me to look back up at the group of four before me. The voice had no doubt belonged to the blonde - she had kind, green eyes and a soft facial expression, showing nothing but concern.

 

"...My apologies. I believe the sun is bothering me," I started, then realized how wrong that sounded and decided to tack more on. "A-Ah, I just... I haven't seen the sun in awhile!" I scrambled slightly while picking up my axe, this was so unlike me though... Or, was it? There was much I couldn't remember at this point - hunting beasts was all that ever filled my mind. I heard a chuckle come from the blonde, who hopped over to me with excitement.

 

"I'm Sharena! I hope we can be friends - what's your name?" Her perky tone was slightly calming. It showed she wasn't hostile, which I was glad about. Though her question caused me to frown - what _is_ my name? _Did I even have a name before?_ My silence must have grabbed her attention, for she tilted her head and gave a "um..." to express her confusion.

 

I snapped out of my thought frenzy - _I hate the word frenzy,_ I reminded myself - and gave a smile. "Ah, sorry again. I was thinking over your question... I don't remember my name, sadly."

 

A new voice popped up, causing my gaze to flicker over to a redhead woman with a similar style of clothing as the blonde - _Sharena_ , I corrected myself. "You don't remember your own name? Bummer!" The way this woman spoke was unnerving. She seemed really... Upbeat. Perhaps, like the sun, I was just not used to it. The hooded figure jumped in this time. It was easy to tell she was female. 

 

"Well, we'll give you a name then, right Alfonse?" Her gaze, while barely noticeable, shifted over to the blue-haired young man with interest. I could immediately tell they were an item.

 

I watched as Alfonse nodded, looking up at me with eyes full of life - something I no doubt lacked. "How about Idhelm?"

 

"Idhelm..." Despite feeling overwhelmed, I couldn't help but repeat the name to myself. And then the world grew dark... Oh, so dark. Why did my body feel so heavy? I felt this new heaviness weigh me down completely, causing me to fall to my knees... Was this all just a dream? Another damn dream? In the back of my skull, I heard the same set of words I had read back in Byrgenwyrth; _"Fear the old blood."_ Was this perhaps a doing of the Old Blood?

 

...Perhaps, only time will tell.


End file.
